The Christmas Tree
by Sheryl Nantus
Summary: New Year's Eve and Dana finds one last present under the tree.


All Characters copyright of TenThirteen Productions and Chris Carter. No infringement intended on any part...I like being poor, really... 

Comments, complaints and just plain talk to sheryl_martin@tvo.org 

Last one this year, folks... and what a year! Thanks to you all... and especially the Dragon Posse and the Companions... at this rate, 1996 should be a wild trip! 

The Christmas Treeby Sheryl Martin 

She looked at the tree; at the dangling ornaments and blinking lights reflecting all around the room. If she could, she'd leave it up all year until the last needle turned brown and fell onto the floor to end up impaled in the bottom of her bare feet. And any other year, she'd consider it. 

But not this year. Last year had been hard enough; the first Christmas without her father, without her Ahab. 

This year it was without Missy. A cold chill shot up Dana Scully's spine as the horrific thought flashed across her mind. 

Who would it be without next year? 

Reaching out with a finger, she tapped a small wooden rocking horse handing from a branch. Of course, getting a tree this year had been an experience in itself. Melissa would have loved it... 

************ 

Dana frowned as she studied the row of trees. Stepping to the third one in the line; she pulled it upright and gave it a strong shake. Only a few needles fell down on her head. 

"Scully?" She turned suddenly to see Fox Mulder standing nearby; his hands deep in his trench coat pockets and an amused look on his face. "I thought we were meeting at your place to look over those travel expenses..." 

"What do you think, Mulder?" She stood beside the tree, a gloved hand on the trunk. 

"It's a tree." 

She put her other hand on her hip and glared at him. "Mulder..." 

He spread his hands helplessly, noting the grin on the merchant beside them. "It's a nice tree..." Fox pursed his lips. "It's a tall tree..." A smirk crossed his face as he stared at the petite redhead under the branches. "And you do fit under it nicely..." 

"I'll take this one." She refused to meet his twinkling eyes, instead handing a bill to the grizzled old man who smiled and touched the brim of his cap. Not tonight, Mulder... 

Taking a deep breath; Dana grabbed ahold of the tree with both hands and began to walk with it held to one side. She made it all of five feet before the first branch snapped up under her feet and sent her flying to the ground. 

Lying atop the tree, she didn't move for a long minute; despite the sharp needles pricking her face and arms. She knew her face was red and Mulder must be right... 

Suddenly a hand pulled her up from the ground and disentangled her from the branches; setting her back on her feet. With an exaggerated sigh Fox hoisted the tree over one shoulder; waving a finger at his partner. 

"You better have lots of marshmallows for hot chocolate. My minimum payment for carrying Christmas trees to FBI agent's houses..." 

************ 

Dana couldn't help letting a chuckle escape as she watched Fox struggle with the tall pine at the front door of the apartment building; then at the entrance to her apartment. Finally, with a gigantic grunt, he pulled it through into the hallway. Taking a final step back, the man let out a yelp as his shoe slipped on the small carpet covering the polished wood floor. 

"Mulder!" Scrambling over the branches, Dana hurriedly knelt down and lifted the tree away to expose a very bemused face staring up at the ceiling. A weak smile calmed her pounding heart. 

"And cookies. I want cookies and hot chocolate. And lots of marshmallows." 

*************** 

"Turn it a bit. No, the other way." She frowned. "How do I hide that bald spot?" 

Leaning the tree against the wall, Mulder reached down to the bushy bottom of the tree and snapped off a thick bough. Walking past the confused woman, he rummaged through the kitchen drawer for a few minutes; producing a ball of thick string with a smile. Deftly snapping a long strand free, he knelt down and wrapped the string around the branch; tying it to the tree. 

Putting a palm to her forehead, Dana shook her head at the sight. The worse thing was... it worked. Carefully withdrawing from the needles; he stood up with a satisfied grin. 

"There." He turned to face her. "Cookies?" 

************* 

She had decorated it alone; perching every dove and toy ornament thoughtfully and carefully. And every night she came home and turned the lights on, even before taking her coat off. 

There hadn't been any presents under it this year; her mother had insisted that they all come home this year. So a felt red and green tree skirt lay wrapped around the base, wrinkled around the back. 

Dana frowned as she stared at the blinking lights. Something was wrong... Bending down, she carefully put a hand into the needles; just above the string holding the branch onto the trunk. Pulling it out slowly, she stared at the small box, garishly wrapped in gold and purple. 

************** 

"So... what are you doing for the holidays?" Fox sat back on the couch; cradling the mug in both hands as he pondered the question. 

"Well... probably go visit my mother. And I'm sure Frohike will be having a bash of some sort for the New Year." He grinned. "Want to go? I can wrangle an invitation for you." 

"Oh, I think not." Crossing her arms, Dana smiled as she stood and looked at the bare tree. "Somehow I get the impression that illegal activities might be included." 

"Only if the donkey makes too much noise." He quipped. Taking a deep swallow of the hot chocolate, he poked a finger at the large marshmallow slowly dissolving in the liquid. "So what will you be up to?" 

"Probably just stay here and watch television." She shook her head. "You know, that branch looks great." 

"You're welcome." Getting to his feet, Fox popped one last cookie into his mouth, speaking around the shortbread. "How 'bout I check on your place while you're gone for the few days? Save your neighbours the trouble..." 

"Sure. That'd be great." She nodded. "Make sure your branch doesn't fall off." 

"Scully, my branches never fall off." Fox smirked. "Not unless they grow old and wither from lack of use..." 

"Go home, Mulder." She smiled. "We'll do that paperwork after the holidays. Go home..." 

************* 

Sitting at the dining room table, Dana slowly unwrapped the square box; shaking her head at the outrageous colours. Lifting the cardboard off, she paused; her breath caught in her throat. 

The polished redwood frame reflected the blinking lights from the tree nearby; the thick glass pane keeping the colour picture clean and sterile from the rest of the world. 

A picture of her and Missy. 

Propping it up on the table, she stared at the two smiling faces; the graduation cap perched haphazardly on her head. The older sister was laughing; her hand resting on Dana's shoulder as they mugged for the camera. But where had Mulder gotten this... 

Resting her chin on her hand, she looked at a younger, happier Dana Scully. Before the FBI. Before the X-Files. Before Fox Mulder. 

Before she had grown up. 

A key jangled in the lock. 

Getting to her feet quickly she reached for the pistol perched on the counter; yanking it free. 

"Scully?" Mulder stepped just inside the hallway, his hands secure in his pockets as he saw the briefcase. "Scully? You home?" 

Sighing audibly, she re holstered the pistol and walked around the table to see him standing in the middle of the living room; looking at the tree. 

"Mulder..." She tried to smile at him, managing a weak one. "I thought you had a party tonight." 

"Couldn't get the donkey. And they confiscated the tapes at the border." He frowned, then lifted a hand towards her. "Are... are you okay?" 

Taking a step back, she touched her face; shocked to find it wet. Spinning away from him she wiped her cheeks. 

"I... I just found your present. Sorry I didn't see it earlier. I just got back from Mom's this afternoon..." Walking into the kitchen, she opened the refrigerator and got out the milk. "Still got plenty of hot chocolate if you want to celebrate the New Year with your favourite FBI agent." 

"You've got Jodie Foster here?" He smiled. "Sure..." Taking his coat off, he tossed it on the chair. 

"Mulder..." Dana took a deep breath. "Where... where did you get that picture?" 

His voice dropped down, almost a whisper. "I... I called your mother and explained that I wanted to do something special; give you something that would... would help. You know..." A hand waved plaintively in the air. "I have my picture of Sam at my desk, and I..." He paused. "Is it alright?" 

Stepping over to where he stood, she lifted her face to his, seeing the concern and worry in his eyes. "It's just fine... I love it." Wrapping her arms around him impulsively, she buried her face in his shirt, letting the tears flow. 

Awkwardly Fox put his arms around her; feeling her shake with grief. Dropping his face into the silky hair, he closed his eyes and waited; hearing the deep racking sobs break free of his soggy shirt. 

Finally the sobs disappeared; replaced with ragged gasps of air as she took a deep breath, then released him. Her face was scarlet as she wiped a last tear from her chin. 

"Ah... Mulder..." She couldn't look at him. A soft finger rested under her chin and slowly pulled her face up. 

"I know." He whispered, the pain and sorrow etched in his face. "I know..." He smiled shyly; pulling his hand back. "Your mother thought it would be good for you to have it." 

"But you gave it to me." She sniffled. He nodded. 

"Because it's alright to remember. But not to forget." Putting a hand around her to rest at the back of her neck, he pulled her close; putting a light kiss on her forehead. "Happy New Year, Dana Scully. To a much brighter future. For both of us." 

"Yes." She looked up at him, smiling. "Both of us." 

*********************The Dragon, LGW #21, Eden Agent, The Troupe, Faultliner... *************************************How could we be able to forget those ancient myths that are at the beginning of all peoples, the myths about dragons that at the last moment turn into princesses; perhaps all the dragons of our lives are only waiting to see us once beautiful and brave. Perhaps everything terrible is in its deepest being something helpless that wants help from us...Ranier Maria RilkeLetters to a Young Poet************************************ \=/, | @___oo /\ /\ / (___,,,} ) /^\) ^\/ _) ) /^\/ _) ) _ / / _) /\ )/\/ || | )_) < > / (,,) )__) | | / \)___)\ | \____( )___) )___ \______(_________;;; __;;; "Heart of a warrior; mind of a fool... soul of a romantic." - Jackie St. George 


End file.
